


goddammit Chika but it's kinda wholesome

by crystal_kiseki



Series: one shots [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Platonic YohaChika, Short One Shot, Strawberries, mikans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_kiseki/pseuds/crystal_kiseki
Summary: Chika bought too many mikans and her roommate isn't very happy about it.
Relationships: Tsushima Yoshiko & Takami Chika
Series: one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660195
Kudos: 12





	goddammit Chika but it's kinda wholesome

"Chika... what the hell are those?" Yoshiko lazily pointed to the plastic bags Chika was carrying in her right hand, still sat on their couch.  
"U-Um... mikan oranges..." Chika mumbled under her breath, secretly hoping Yoshiko didn't hear her, or maybe hoping that she wouldn't get mad.  
Instead, Yoshiko sighed heavily, looking away from the taller girl, "Chika, you know I don't like those by now, why did you buy them?"  
"They were on sale..."  
"But I don't like them."  
"But I do!"  
"I still don't!"  
The two girls repeatedly yelled at each other for a short while, until Chika raised her left hand, also carrying a few bags.

"Well, you can thank me, because the strawberries were on sale too! I bought a bunch!"  
"Wait, really?" Yoshiko's eyes seemingly lit up as soon as she heard the word, staring at the bags more than Chika's face. The orange haired girl nodded determinedly.  
Yoshiko quickly looked away, "W-Well, maybe I'll forgive you if we can dip these strawberries in chocolate."  
"Obviously we will, I bought what we needed to do so."  
Yoshiko paused for a second, "Chika... You sure bought a lot of unnecessary stuff."  
"Why not? It's a weekend, I want us both to have a good time. This week has been stressful." Chika beamed happily at her shorter friend, to which the latter responded by evading her gaze once more. She chuckled, getting up from where she was sitting.  
"Sure, why not."


End file.
